One Year Later
by Sugar-Reaper
Summary: It's been one year since this"Incident"Rex keeps referring to.White became an evil tyrant and has put Rex on display in some sort of Evo museum.In this new time period Rex is now  the only Evo left alive. Will he escape? and what happened to his friends?
1. Author's Notes

**Authors Notes**

GRRRRR! this rocks/sucks with the new episode's of Generator Rex bound to be coming out I gotta hurry and get this out here before it's A) Ready and B) Before we get used to the new weird future concept (even though mines totally different). So sorry if this seems rushed but there is a prequel, others prov's, explanations, and more to this story for you good people. Basically this was a dream I had and really wanted to write into a story so I don't even know where to begin to with it but I'll try my best and see where this goes. So for now while I get the story set up I'll put up each character's Prologue. **I found that certain songs really helped me figure out where to make this story go in my head so I would like to suggest that for affect listen the songs I name while you read different parts of the story** (keep listening to any song I name until I say to switch if ya wanna follow along this way kk). So finally without further ado I would like to say please review, no haters, and ENJOY THESE PREVIEWS/PROLOGUES!


	2. Rex's Prolouge

Rex's Prologue

A white room. That's all I see, a white room with a window in front that shows people by day and darkness at night. This is all I know now. My life has been a spiraling descent into hell ever since the incident. I can't remember much of anything but all that matters is that every bodies gone a…and...it's all my fault. I killed them. They died because I couldn't keep my nanites under control. It was also partially White's fault for betraying us and building the damn thing but I was the one who actually killed them.

Now all that I know is the white room and the forced transformations. Kids really need to learn to read signs and to not to press a button 6 or 7 times in a row or at least one at a time because it hurts. It hurts me and my nanites. They scream when the buttons are pressed. They tell me they are in pain but at least our communication is getting easier because they no longer speak in their weird words. I understand them perfectly now. They are saving my sanity along with my body. If it wasn't for them i would've either died of overdose or gone crazy from lack of conversation.

We are trying to free ourselves from White's iron grip but he keeps us sedated constantly to keep us under control. At this point I can only be grateful there isn't a clock in my room. I don't even know how long I've been here thanks to all the medicine. It's hard to think straight when you're constantly on sleeping meds. The only means of entertainment is my red ball. The same one BoBo gave me…..

The only thing that even keeps me going now is that even though White told me this room was nanite proof it wasn't. Nothing is or can be. This is probably the closest anyone has ever gotten though but we're working on that. We are pushing nanites into the walls and getting them closer and closer to the main control center of the room. We'll be free once the shield on this window is dead because after that I'll just ask the nanites to take control and get us out of here. I don't know where we'll go but anywhere is better than staring at a window all day being amusement for the tourists.

Ok the light on the camera is off now. Time to get some work done. I reached out my hand and placed it on the window pane. Forcing my nanites toward the machine


	3. Noah's Prolouge

and just to let ya know whenever The person is thinking something during a conversation I'm just gonna have that _Italicized_ to make it easier on me ok. Now on with the show hope ya enjoy!

**Noah's Prologue**

1 week after the Incident

This isn't fun anymore. This is getting way too serious for me. White has tried to keep us all apart. Well...that didn't exactly work, especially when the world's sixth most dangerous man wasn't all too happy with having his family and friends locked up. In fact thanks to Six I'll be leaving….well wherever I was before now. I just now found out what this place looks like outside my cell that is.

Looking at all the rooms I've been running through this place looks like your typical mob hideout with a few modifications white lights, white walls, white doors, hell even the food I got was WHITE (I am _really_ starting to hate that color). This must be the business end of it all though underground it was a completely different story all dark and morbid with dim lights, nasty smells, bugs, and the feeling that you're in an old rotting jail 6 feet under. They also seem to have some pretty messed up evo research going on here. I mean do you see all that tricked out equipment? I bet Holiday wishes she could get her hands on some of these things. Something tells me White has had this "off the grid" operation going on behind providence's back for some time now. I gotta give him props though I have never seen a place that could look so white and feel so black.

I don't exactly remember how I got here though. I pretty much just woke up in that cell one day and who knows how long I was out before hand.

Wait...I'm outside now aren't I? Oh... looks like Six jacked us a plane, poor pilots. Must've completely zoned out there or passed out, whichever works. Oh well all that matters now is that I'm on this plane. Soon I'll be able to see Holiday, BoBo, and hopefully even Rex. Wait…REX!

One thing has been bothering me til now. Six…..he was the one who saved me, no Rex in sight. Rex would go to the ends of the earth to save any of us and yet Six came. He would never come get me, at least not alone. Six wouldn't risk his neck for mine unless Rex was with him...or something was very wrong. I need to ask.

"Six?"

"What? You hurt?" _Even though this statement may have sounded harsh I could still hear the hint of concern in his voice. I don't know how but I guess somehow you just know after awhile._

"No but...uhhh…..Rex?"

"…" _Bulls eye._

"I don't know yet."_ Now that was just a weird combination of frustration and...sadness maybe?_

"So..no sign of him huh?"

"None, White either didn't want us to find him or him to find us. There is also the possibility that he just tricked us into thinking that the others are still alive when they are already dead." _Is that what White did to Six? Heck White never even talked to me. All I got where 3 meals a day and a couple books. Not very good ones at that. _Wait...is he actually trying to figure out what he just said? It's like he doesn't know where those words came from.__

_ Whatever _"Lets hope not." __Just hope I don't have to deal with a psycho ninja though _that must've been a horrible feeling to live with. Thinking that your friends and family where either just as trapped as you were or dead already. Never really knowing if they were safe or not.  
><em>

"I take It you don't know where anyone else is either?" _Well duh if he did they would be here right now_

"No, I only found you because we where in the same building, different floors though."

"Lucky me." _Of course this should have sounded sarcastic but it came out choked._

"Yes, very lucky you. The order to kill you was already processing."

"Oh_…" _*gulp* "Thanks" I said rubbing my neck._ I could have been killed. KILLED! Great now that whole false hope theory is sounding well...SOUND! If I was on death row than we might just be going on a wild goose chase. Who knows if anyone is still alive or not!  
><em>

"Your welcome." _Now that was sincere. I guess Six is glade to know someone else is alive after what happened._

"So I guess we better go save their sorry buts."

"Couldn't have put it better my self." _He said... wait... did he say that with an actual smile?. I don't think I've ever actually seen him with something more than a straight line going across his face even with Rex or Holiday in the room!  
><em>

_Lets just hope that once we find everyone that this'll all blow over._

11 months after the Incident

If you where to look at this place you would have never believed it was once Las Vegas only 10 months ago. White sure does work fast. The casinos and bars' are all gone and left in their place are white and gray buildings which look too similar to figure out what's what. Man did this whole place make Bobo mad, oh well no gambling for him, he'll live though. The building I'm in now is a huge mobile museum that could've come straight out of a sci-fi movie and could also take off at any second so yeah no pressure. Sure there are a lot of White ops around but hey they'll only kill you…slowly...and painfully. _damn_

Wait what was that? Was that the intercom?

Man, this is getting serious. Holiday had just gotten a lead as to where White's museum had moved to and now _this_? It has to be taking off again! This time the only difference being that I'M ON BOARD! I am soooooo dead! This was only supposed to be a recon mission! Just go in, see the inside of this place, and maybe secretly rescue Rex myself, if I was lucky. Which doesn't seem to be the case anymore.

I knew none of us have ever been inside this place yet and I still let my guard down. I should have paid more attention for a PREPARE FOR MOVING announcement. Now here I am stuck in a vent hoping no begging not to be caught.

If I wasn't scared out of my mind right now I would be laughing at how this mission is starting to remind me of one of my favorite video games, Portal. It all starts out nice and friendly than the computer turns on you and practically says "Goodbye, you will never have your cake now."

"Ha.. ha.. ha.. ha.. ha." And all in some sort of deranged happy robo voice.

AWWW SHIT! STARTING TO TILT! THE VENTS ARE STARTING TO TILT! SHITSHITSHITSHIT! SHIT I'M STARTING TO FALL! GAWD I CANNOT AFFORD TO BE CAUGHT NOW! ESPECIALLY NOW THAT I FINALLY GOT INSIDE THIS FLYING MONSTROSITY! Ok at least I've managed to stop myself by getting my feet and arms to hold me in place but fuck does this _hurt_! I think I hit the some of the walls while I was falling. Oh well a few scrapes and bruises never hurt anyone oh wait... YES THEY DID! I have to hold out though that way Six can use the tracer in my phone, find me when this thing lands, escape after finding Rex, and go on our merry way to live happily ever after. But that will only happen if I'M STILL ON THE SHIP AND ACTUALLY ALIVE!

I realize White had to make this building mobile to keep us from chasing him but COULDN'T HE AT LEAST MADE IT SO THIS THING DID A VERTICAL TAKE OFF? Seriously? I swear my arms are going to drop but then I'd be free falling down a vent and into a fan or something like in the movies soooo I should probably hang on. Wait WHAT was that noise! Oh *phew*...Ok things are starting to get back to normal. I'm safe for the moment but I think I fell down a ways. Ok now all I gotta do is….. "whaa?...AGHHGGGGHH! LET GO! SIX BOBO COME IN!...hello? ANYONE?"

"Sorry kid but you ain't getting hold of no one 'round here. Hehehe"


	4. Six's Prolouge

Ok know what I'm just gonna say it. I'm really just winging it at this point. I knew almost the entire story when I first thought of it and than afterwards Noah and Rex's prologues just followed suit but I kept getting stuck when it came to the others back stories. I kept thinking well here's a nice story but oh wait what the F am I going to do with these extra characters? I can't just abandon them they have fans! So yeah sorry if their prologues aren't satisfying but they was really just an after thought of a bigger picture.

**(also I don't think of Six as one to show emotion to me no matter what he says it always sounds like more of a statement or a fact so no ! or ? for him unless super ticked off or worried or confused =P use your imagination peps)**

5 days after the Incident

A padded cell is the best you had to keep me locked up? You should know by now White that not many things can hold me. A padded cell not one of them. Maybe he's just buying some time? In that case it makes it that much more important to get out of here. I have to find the others though but that could take some time...

"Hello Six" _So the big man takes time to talk to his prisoners, wonderful._

"Cut the formalities White. Why don't you make this easier on yourself and tell me where everyone is _before_ I escape instead of having me come up there to make you."

"As always very strong words but I doubt you can get out of here alive Six I hired a friend of yours to stand guard outside your cell." _So anyone from 5 to 2. _"What no response Six? Or are you just worried your going to have to watch your colleges die off one by one?" _THAT BASTARD! he wouldn't dare._

"You touch one hair on any of them…"

"And what? Watch you get free and attempt to save them? Hate to tell you this Six but there are only a few of them left. If you want to watch the tapes I'd be more than happy to show them to you."

"I swear the moment I get out of here you are a deadman White."

"We'll see. Welcome to the rest of your life Six. Four…padded…walls."

_Great wonderful who knows who that madman has killed already. Just pray it was all a lie._

One week after the Incident

I don't exactly remember how I got into this dark office or who the people lying unconscious next to me are but I don't think that matters. I can barely remember anything from the past week or so. He's probably been drugging my food, but how? Must be something new. Someone on the outside might have forgotten my drugs today(thank you lazy workers) but I can worry about the gap in my memory for a later date right now I must take advantage of these circumstances. For the moment I just need to see if I can find some names on this computer.

All I need is a prison log or something, anything saying someone is still alive. Why am I so scared I know they're ok…right? White must have been toying with my mind for these last few days or I wouldn't be feeling this way. Wait…Nixon why does that sound familiar...NOAH. Ok so he's in here somewhere but what about everyone else.

Great nothing, looks like it's just us two for a bit. Now lets see…cell 27, lvl B. Can't they just say basement. Science types never understood 'em.


	5. Bobo's Prolouge

Authors note: Well I finally figured out why I couldn't transition to the main story! It still needed a little chunk in the beginning to make the next part make more sense. So I actually can do Bobo's prologue! YIPPIE! So here we go the appetizer before the main course. So sorry for the delay and it feels good to be back! **(p.s sorry about the bad grammar but it's Bobo so I hope that'll make up for it =D)**

One year after the incident

Everyone in the towns are throwin wild parties down the streets. White has been large and in charge for an entire year and we still ain't gotta clue where Rex went off to. I'm finally startin ta think the kid went n got himself offed. Six is losin hope fast and the doc isn't any better. It seems like me and blondie where the only two with any hope for 'im. Though Noah disappeared 'bout a month ago. Can't seem to find his tracer either like he just dropped of the face of the planet.

We're still lookin though, which is why im stuck with Mr. Happy. Doc figured we'd have a shot at sneakin into the museum today cuz a da celebration. Only reason she ain't with us is cuz Six is an expert on disguise an I remade my robot ta look lika person.

By some miracle or lazy employee's we actually got in an the stuff they got here is just sick. The remains of millions of evos. It's like a slaughterhouse in here. Some are stuffed and others are lika frog dissection gone wrong. What kinda parent would bring deir kids here? I can't stand this…this dissection display. I coulda ended up like one a em, no I still can. One slip up and I'm mounted on da wall or cut open for all to see.

"Are you alright." _Oh geez forgot Six was with me, musta froze up._

"I just don know whatta thinka all this." _Actually I do it's a sick horror show and I wanna get out of here ASAP!_

"Then we should move on to the "kid friendly" areas."

"What they got a play place or somethin? Come on kids lets all slide on da spinal cord of a giant evo! It don't matter if it wassa living creature at some point."

"I know being here can't be pleasant for you…" _NOT PLESANT? That just might be the biggest understatement of the century._

"Yeah no shit Sherlock where'd you ever get that idea? Did Watson tell ya to be all sensitive or r ya actually showin emotion for once?"

"No, Holiday hasn't said anything."

"So the man o steal actually has a heart, shocker." _Six's been turning inta a lone wolf since Rex hasn't been round to make sure there's still a human in there. He just stared at me fo a sec. Must be considering what I said I guess. Then he just turned an went over to the info booth. Great leave the monkey alone, wonderful plan. He didn't take long though only got a map with some written event schedules on it._

"Great ya wanna see da shows or what?"

"Never know what you can find out from a seemingly simple display."

"Great we're gonna havta go ta all of em aren't we."

"Today _is_ the only day when everything here is free." _Wait was that supposed to bea joke or somthin?_

"Great, guess that makes us tourists for the day."

So we're off to see every display case and presentation this place had ta offer an after asking around for abit we caught wind of a live evo display. Maybe just maybe Rex was there. Seemed like Six got the same idea I did. He started walking(more like ran slowly) toward the area as soon as he heard da word live. It's takin foever to catch up to 'im (robot ain't moving as fast as i thought it would i'll havta fix that). He was already standin in line when I got there. There is a roped line leadin to a door with a red light bove it. Looks kinda like a scene from Star Wars or somethin. Took bout 10 mintues for it ta change ta green but it was worth the wait.

On one side of the room was some kinda machinery with buttons all over it and tubes leading inside a two way prison window like room and low an behold inside said display was da man o action himself Rex. I can't believe the kid's still alive. Outta all of us you'd think White'd kill him off first. Go fig the guy's a dumb ass. After all dis time we finally found him.

Found out what the buttons did while takin a closer look at it. The buttons where labeled with Rex's transformations and when someone pressed one Rex'd be forced to turn inta it. One of the most inhumane things here an they showed ya the inards of evos.

"Doc we found him." _Ok how can Six be so calm bout this? _"Yeah I know, do not engage." _His hands are shaking_. _Wait he's reaching for somthin_. _OH SHIT! DON'T BLOW IT SIX! NOT WORTH IT! NOT WORTH IT!_

"Stop!"_ I whisper shouted as I moved the controls to grab him_.

"You need to be quite otherwise people would start to notice."

"Oh _I_ need ta be quite _you're_ da one who was bout to unleash hell and brake 'im out weren't ya?" _I said trying to be as quite as possible._

"You noticed." _Sheez its like talking to a brick, no emotion. It's pretty sad when you can't tell if somones asking you a question or just sayin somethin._

"Kinda obvious" _Six pretty much just stared off inta space after that._

Just than the lights started flickerin an finally died out. Some of da kids screamed but for the most part people where pretty calm when the dull orange/red lights came on an just when you think it couldn't get weirder Rex's signature blue wire patterns started appearin on da walls, ceiling, and floor. They provided a dim blue ghost light effect an I just caught a glimpse of Rex putting both 'is hands on the glass wall. It seemed like he was struggling to do something. Is he tryin ta bust out or what?

It was over almost as soon as it had started though like he couldn't continue. Though Rex looked...happy?

"Doc what did we just see here?" _stoic as usual. Better turn on my headset this might get interesting._

"The room seems to have been nanite proofed but when Rex activated his nanites the room changed entirely. He was pushing his nanites into the walls and proceeded to move them across the room. From the look of things he must've been working on this for quite some time to get them as far as he did. That machine over there seems to make a small force field on the inside of the glass. It also seems to constantly keep him sedated but will automatically increase medication flow if his nanites become too active and even change the type of medication if his nanites get to used to the old one." So basically get rid of the machine and he's free as a bird.

"Looks like we just wait then." _What the? What would make Six want to wait around when all we gotta do is break a box of buttons n wires?_

"What? Ur not gonna go and smash that box?"

"Seems he's been working hard on this. He needs to get himself out so all that hard work won't go to waste. A push or two could help speed it up though." _He said as he began to walk out. Was he actually smiling alittle?_

"What you gotta a plan to help him bust 'imself out?"

"Yes, if all goes according to plan he should be out in a couple of minutes."

"Ok I'm listin." _Now this is gonna get interestin._


	6. Testing

**Authors Notes**

Welp, here we are again me being the busy school person I am and trying to figure out how to type out this story. Doesn't it get old? Aww well. Anywhosal I gotta say this though your finally getting a song to go with this next part! **Fences by Paramore!(wait till I say to listen to it :D)** I know I know remember when I said most of my stories are helped by songs well here we go we finally got to the Original semi planned dream story. **Yep this was a dream I had once and that's how you wonderful people got this story.** So yep you got it these next few parts have songs to go with em so listen to said song till I say otherswise or not whichever. I would recommend it though. So yep I gotta say it'll be hard to write this but whateves. **Also as a side note I intended this story to be before Rex could make 2 machines at once so in here its either impossible or a HUGE deal whichever I decide(Though I might just keep some of the new weapons).**

Ok so soon im gonna get right to the story enjoy it cuz its what I've been building up to! :D

1 Year after the Incident

(this is more of a bit of an explanation of things for the next chapter and I really didn't know where to fit it in the story so here ya go)

Rex, that's what it says on the plaque in front of my prison. Rex, the last EVO. I should know. I killed the rest. He took away the only people I held dear. No who am I kidding I did. I woke up and they where gone and it was all my fault.

There are more people here today and balloons in the room outside mine. I suppose it's a special occasion. Christmas? Valentines day? How should I know time is non-existent in here. As long as I'm not hallucinating or playing make believe with his holograms I'm happy.

That's the worst. White installed holographic projectors in my cell. I swear he did that just to make me feel worse. Well mission accomplished.

I can hardly tell the difference between my imagination and those things. If it wasn't for my nanites I probably never would. They're the best. They're a huge comfort to have around. They talk to me and make me feel better when I can't handle the confinement. I haven't really given them a name since we started talking though. Awww well details details.

They talk funny though. They always refer to themselves as we or us and they have a vague understanding of words. It's hilarious really. They sound so smart but when it comes to a word like pancake or some other nonsense word they don't know what it means but that's better than when we first started talking and they had to use words from conversations I had with other people. They can even take over for me if I ask them nicely. They control me while I supply the body and ideas. It doesn't work in this room though.

We're running a test run on our escape today. In a month or so we think it will be ready. They say they can now go as far as mid room. Which is good considering the fact it's supposed to be nanite proof. Well used.

Ok the test went over well. Found out we can cause a black out. We only got alittle farther today but progress is progress. Though they where sedated almost as soon as I started forcing them out. We are growing resistant though this time we lasted longer than ever before. Hmmm I can't really try anything else today I guess I better wait until tomorrow. Maybe we'll get lucky and the machine will break on it's own.


	7. Rex's Escape

**(P.S SONG TIME PEEPS listen to Paramore's song Fences mmk it basically describes the main points of this part of the story that I'll bold. The song refers to just those parts and it kinda goes with the words of the song idk I'll work on it)**

1 year and a day after the "Incident"

**I sit alone in my room while peoples stare at me through that damn window. Stupid stupid people. They might now what I am and why I'm here but they don't know what he did. **What he did to all evos, to me.

**I might as well humor them. I look up to give them a smile. It makes it seem like I actually want to be here**

They won't know the real story because they all believe that maniac White. **What do they know about me? What are they trying to gain from being here? Knowledge? Understanding?**

**This is all I have now a stupid white room** and Bobo's ball in my pocket.

I look around the room an..d...**Wait..is that….i..i…i.t…ca..n't….he's….dead.**

**"NOAH!" **_**I scream as I press my hands against the glass. How is he still alive is this another hallucination? No? What do you mean he's real! He….. really is here?**_

_They all turn and stare at me. Good let them stare, let him stare I need his attention. "NOAH! NOAH!...noah!" I yell pounding on the glass. Shit they're giving me meds. __**NO NO NO! Not today! Not ever again! I have to get out I have to see him! I need to see him!**_

**I place both my hands on the glass and let the nanites run wild toward the machine. I HAVE TO GE OUT NOW! The light bulbs in the room all pop, the emergency exit sign is the only light source in the room with its orange red glow. The light blue glow of my nanites fill the room as they move across the room glowing brighter as their desperation grows. "OUT NOW!" The nanites are screaming at me. They want out as much as I do.** They're fighting off the meds so I don't black out. They even locked the doors so no one can come in to disturb us. I need to focus all my strength on getting them to that stupid control panel. "THAT DAMN CONTROL PANEL NEEDS TO GO" They yell.

**Woman and children are screaming outside as they realize I am not as harmless as the news led them to believe while he is just standing there. Silently cheering me on. There is sweat dripping from my face. I must be pushing myself pretty hard. It doesn't matter I just need to get to HIM!**

At that moment they got into the box at shut it down. I'm free. The word seems foreign to me. I'm tired but I don't care I still need to get out of here. **I smash through the window. I am in total shock and awe. It actually broke. The shield is really truly gone. I start to stand up only to stop halfway to lock eyes with Noah and I give him my best smile** though it seems weak. I must look like a shell of what I used to be. Well nothing a good meal and a shower can't fix. As I was about to say something to him the sirens start to work again. **I quickly grab onto Noah's arm and turn into the Rex Ride pulling him on and we crash through the nearest wall. We went out in style.**

**There is a huge fence surrounding the museum. They must have some killer defense system around that thing. The Outside looks more like a jail than a museum or maybe this is where they keep their prisoners** I don't know. I could get over that fence easy but I still have to make sure Noah makes it out in one piece. Damn it guards. There's got to be a way around them, think Rex think. Huh?...make a ramp? Ok got it. **I smash the RR into the nearest pole and loop around the field. Perfect ramp. More guards are firing at us but they won't be able to stop me now. **VROOOOM! The roar of the engine, the wind flying by, Oh how I missed them both. The only thing that could make this better would be flying which we'll be doing in just a minute.

**"DON'T LOOK DOWN!"** _I yell to Noah in vain as the air swooshes by our faces. The scene looks like something straight out of a movie. A boy and his weird friend launching themselves into the evening sky on a bike to get away from their pursuers. That particular movie scene just screams freedom._

_You know Noah's been surprisingly quite with all this chaos going on. Whatever. _"WOOOOHOOOO!" _I can hear myself screaming. I'M FINALLY OUT OF HERE! We hit the ground, hard, but what does it matter we're alive and free._

**No turning back. I'm on the road and I am outta of here.**

I don't even know where I'm going. All I care about right now is that I'm finally out of that place and the fact that my best friend is still alive.

I see a beach close by so I head there. I drive us under the dock and let my nanites take a break allowing everything to just break apart and fall to the ground instead of dissembling it.

"That was something, *_pant pant_* hey Noah. Man how did you even survive *_pant_* let alone find me? It doesn't matter *_pant_* I guess. All that matters is *_pant_* I'm out *_pant_* and you'r….." _**I didn't even have a chance to finish my sentence before something was sprayed in my face.**_

**"No worries Rex just breathe normally. Dang, you're a mess kid. **Don't worry we'll fix ya up so just sit tight ok?"

What the…suddenly everything is spinning. My vision is blurring and **I don't know if I'm even standing anymore.** I can't feel anything which includes the sand I am no doubt lying in. My nanites aren't scared though. Their saying this stuff is familiar to them. Well what do they know! I can't just..oh man think..ing..star ...tin...to..go

"wha….wa...t." _I hardly manage to say. Everything... blackening. No I have to stay awake can't let impostor take me...back. Fuck...No point in fighting...anymore... everythings... shutting down._

White. That's all I see when I wake up. Just a white ceiling. "NO! NO NO NO NO NO! DAMN IT ALL I CAN'T BE BACK HERE AGAIN!" _I yelled as I made my smack hands. It's time for destruction and damn will it feel good._ "NEVER AGAIN! SHOW YOURSELF WHITE! FACE ME!" _I will destroy everyone and everything in sight I don't care I don't ever wanna be locked up again. I tasted freedom and it was wonderful. I changed to my axes _"I WILL BREAK EVERYTHING IN HERE WHITE AND THEN YOU'RE NEXT! YOU'RE A DEAD MAN WHITE! YOU HEAR ME **DEAD**!" _**The room is starting to fall apart around me but what do I care I have never been so angry in my life. I switch to my sword. **_**"I DON'T CARE IF IT TAKES THE REST OF MY LIFE I WILL GET PAYBACK AND IT WILL BE FUCKING SWEET! I'LL AVENGE EVERYONE YOU MADE ME KILL! YOU HEAR ME YOU DID THAT! NOT ME IT WASN'T MY FAULT…..!" **_And as I brake another support beam I think I hear someone yelling my name._

"REX STOP! You'll destroy the building!" _I turn to face the voice…Holiday?…no you're not falling for that again. That's how you got yourself into this situation in the first place. Not falling for it this time. Even though she is facing me it's not her. I swing my sword around into position for a clean slice through it's fake neck. I turn my head to face it but quickly look around trying to find the cameras._

"Oh nice try White. Another hologram. Why not poof up Noah again just to mess with me some more huh? IS THAT WHAT THIS IS? IS THIS A GAME TO YOU WHITE? You're just trying to screw with me aren't ya? get one last laugh in before you kill me huh? YOU HAPPY NOW YOU'VE OFFICIALLY SCREWED ME OVER SO MUCH THAT I DON'T EVEN CARE ANYMORE! So do you're worst!

"Rex….i.." _WHY DOES IT KEEP TALKING!_

**"No" **_**I said turning to face her making sure he knows i will kill it. **_**"White turn her off I don't want to see her anymore**_**." Its still there! That stare! that fucking stare! I turn away from it **_**"Just stop already. Haven't you done enough? Just…make her disappear. I'll do anything you want, just make the damn holograms go away. I just can't stand to look at them anymore." **_**GOD DAMMIT WILL HE NEVER ANSWER! FINE YOU'RE DEAD FAKER!**_

_**I swing my sword back ready to get rid of the dang thing myself when a big fuzzy hand bitch slaps me cross the face. I fall to my knees and start to cry out of pain and shock. My sword shattering to a million pieces.**_

"Woah woah woah! Listen kid that ain't no hologram that's the real deal. And don't think we ain't glade ta see ya but would ya mind not destroyin the place cuz it took awhile to fix up." _It was Bobo and he was smiling down at me. That thing it actually hit me could it….is it really?_

"Bobo?"

"Who'd ya expect Santy Claus?"

_**I pulled him in for a hug. Bobo, my Bobo is really here not some stupid hologram, not another delusion, just the real flesh and blood Bobo Haha.**_

"Geez kid nice ta see ya to." _He said giving me a hug back grinning his monkey ass off._

"You're not…. you're really….." _I said trying to talk in between sniffs and tears._

"Yeah, I'm here kid." _he said with a warm smile_

"We all are." _That voice. That emotionless voice I'd come to love._

"Six?"

"Glade to see you Rex." _And that was more than enough to tell me Six had missed me_.

"Wait a second, where's Noah? He hiding round here to?" _I say excitedly. Maybe that WAS Noah back there!_

"No Rex, he's kindda...somewhere else." _Bobo said looking a bit nervous._

"We lost his coordinates about a month ago while he was on a recon mission in the museum. We figured he just went solo and took off looking for you but he never reported back."

"What!" _No, not Noah. NO! I lost him once and I'm not going through that again. Never again. I'll find you, I promise, just hold on a little longer._

**Mmk you can stop listening to paramore now :D**


	8. New Home

**Authors Note**

**These next few chapters are really here to help things move along and maybe understand what Rex's head is like right about now. I mean being held up in a white room can do a lot of damage to ones view of reality ^-^ And since Rex realizes what's going on I would assume that makes the problem worse when your Sane side is fighting against the insanity of the rest of your mind Id imagine it =UTTER CHAOS *insert explosion sound effect here* (and for future's sake anything the nanites say to Rex I will bold/Italicize in the future, ok? Good :D and if a song comes up well then ill figure that out then not now im lazy right now -_-')**

The Base

"WHAT!" _I don't think I've ever screamed so loud in my life and I just went on a screaming rampage not even a minute ago. Noah, MY NOAH, was probably kidnapped or….worse…just the thought of him being dead made me shiver, I mean I know I thought he was dead for like a year but now the thought seems… worse somehow._

"Geez kid, You tryin ta kill our eardrums!" _Bobo Yelled._

"B..bu..but he…Why?..how?…I don't …" _Come on words where are you I know you're there! "Hee….*sniff* WHY!...he has to be somewhere….right?" As I looked around the room everyone seemed to look away from me except Bobo. He must know something. Ill get it out of him._

"We can find Noah later, right now we need to get things fixed...ok Rex?" _Holiday seems to be taking this whole thing well too, are they all in on it? __**No don't think like that.**_**_ PARANOIA IS STUPID!_**

"I….sure….i .guess." _**You have a future now. We're no longer in the white box. We're free. Do NOT think they're against you. They're your friends. Now CALM DOWN.**_

_Six and Holiday give me a quick hug and say that they'll be back soon and I'm left alone in a big room with Bobo. Maybe I can get some straight answers._

"Hey Bobo?..."

"Look kid can we save all the talk stuff for later? Right now I should just show ya round."

"Sure…" _he takes my hand giving me the grand tour of the warehouse building where they set up camp. It looked like your average ruggidy old building for storing shit in. Course it looked worse now cuz of me._

_The room I was in at the beginning of my rampage was Doc's med lab (which she promised to repaint during renovations). I had actually broken out of the lab and into the main area destroying everything in my path. I didn't even know I left that white room until Bobo showed me more of the place. It all looks so different now. **It's n**__**o longer painted that evil color.**__ Most of the building and rooms were a rust color with the occasional black, or gray room._

"I know itsa lot ta take in an all but no worries you'll get used to it."

"Bobo, I…..i'm..not even..sure if…" I stopped dead in my tracks. _If what? you're mentally stable? , if you can tell reality from fiction?, if you can ever be normal again? __**No! Stop!You're over reacting its just White! He's in your head!You've just been in that room to long you're not sure of anything anymore but now your safe…**__ Yeah I guess…_

"Eh,... wha? sorry kid didnt hear ya_?" Bobo said stopping mid tour. __**Nevermind we'll cross that bridge later.**__ I can handle myself until then? __**You'll be fine.**_

"Oh!, heh nothing. Uhh.. where am I gonna sleep huh?"

"Hmmm, good question I guess u'll just havta bunk with me, that ok?

"Sure, just like old times huh bud?"

"Hehe, yeah…" _He said and then started looking at me funny. He suddenly grabs hold of my shoulder. _*_sigh_*"Now look kid…im not as dumb as I look so what's goin on in that head a yers?"

"I guess…im just worried..bout..well…everything." _**You can bring up your own problems later when you're ready but not now. You're still worried about the blonde boy yes? **__Of course I am! __**Then why not get that off your chest sir? You might just be right about the monkey knowing more than he lets on**__. _"I mean Noah…he's well who knows where and…White could find us at any second…...I don't want to go back there Bobo…."

_He started patting my shoulder which I guess is kind of comforting _"Yeah I know, an we don't wantcha ta go back there. And no problems of White finding us Doc n Six got this whole place set up real good." _He said while giving me a wink with two thumbs up, and I guess i__f they've been her__e for this long it should be safe, right?_ "Now come on kid ya look like you could use some z's."

"What? Do I really look that bad?" _I say jokingly_

"Nah, ya look worse than that." _Ok I gotta admit I walked into that one. Oh well, I laugh with him anyways and I slug him one on the shoulder. We both stay poker faced for awhile only to burst out laughing. As we're walking down the hall laughing and joking like old times I can't help but think that things might just turn out alright for me after all._


	9. A Cell of Sorts

**Authors Notes: I believe I am back WHOOP! and for your convinence I underlined the news stations lines**

Noah's room

_Stupid Australian prison ward. Stupid room with its stupid meals and lame t.v. And especially that stupid locked door. If I didn't known better this place would seem like a random room in any old random building the only problem being there's no windows and all that's in here is a bed and a t.v. that only shows the news(not even the good kind of news the boring kind.)_

_I gotta admit this is an upgrade from the prison cell I was trapped in last time. Maybe White is giving me a break or something... doubt it though he wants me here and alive for some reason. I mean if i've learned anything from games it's that i'm the freakin princess stuck in a dungeon being bait for a plumber who is eventually going to fall into a trap. In this case though a monkey,ninja, and a doctor are the plumbers. _Whatever make's him happy I guess but i'm starting to get stir crazy._ _

"Oy, kid wanna turn on the telly? I want see what happened today." _Yeah and that is the stupid lug of a "barb-ie" who caught me. This guy grabbed me by the leg and dragged me out of an air duct being all proud like he probably was back in the days when he was a poacher. Apparently he was real good at it to from what he keeps babbling on about. He'd wrangle kangaroos, cheetahs, koala's, the whole works. Brag brag brag is all I get for conversation now days. _

"Fine, I'll humor ya Ward." _I say as I turn on the t.v and space out. Can't blame the guy for getting bored, but he gets paid very handsomely to sit on the other side of that door all day long. I don't even know the guys name though kinda just been calling him Ward, though he seems to like the nickname. From the sound of things he's in his late 20's and he's a pretty decent guy to talk to actually, unlike the stiff's that show up to take his place once in awhile._

"Glad ta hear it kid, heard there be some comotion today."

"Reeeally? What could possibly go wrong here?"_ I say as sarcastiaclly as possible_

"Hehehe, dunno thought the news would splain that there mystery." _Might as well watch to see what he's talking about..._

"And here we come to the scene of the escape. Mr. Grayson what do you have to say on the behalf of this horrible mistake? "Well..." _I guess something happened at the museum from the looks of the destruction.._

"Hey kid turn it up can't hear anything an did ya happen ta catch what happened."

"Well the interruptions aren't helping much."

"Ops, sorry there mate."

"Nah it's fine."

"As you can see the damage and lose of the museum's prize exhibit is of course taking a great toll on this town. Who knows where it is but rest assured White has his agents on the case."

"Hey you know what exhibit they're talking bout Ward." _I already know what the answer is going to be but I have to make sure._

"Hmm, probably that one evo dude, only thing alive in that whole place." _REX! it has to be him. I just hope the gang can find him after this. They're probably looking for him right now or maybe they even set up the break out. Aww man I might actually be getting out of here soon. Unless... White is doing the whole bait trick._

_Shit! Run plumber's run. Please don't fall for the koppa's tricks. _


	10. On the Way

**Authors Notes: Ok wow been awhile and I should really finish up this story. It's just gonna take a long time specially since I got an epilogue planned to tell all you wonderful people how this world all came to be. I can't lie to you guys I'm very lazy and I have writers block. I mean I have the ENTIRE story in my head but putting it into words nuhuh don't even go there girl friend -_-' Well lets just try and see where this goes. (same rules apply from last time anything nanites say is indented and put into like a conversation where as thoughts are indented and in the same sentence or whateves).**

Yeah, you have no fucking clue where you're going. I took the tour this morning but at night this place is so dark I can't even see my own hand. Stumbling around in the dark is so much fun. Ok you defiantly heard that, right? Way to go Rex you get out of prison but you can't even get back in.

_Sir if we could interject?_

What?

_We could make light to help find your way._

Huh?

_Let us demonstrate…_

Humming? Ugh it's really annoying….what the!? Ok great chalk up the fact that I can be a light blue nightlight to the list of abilities then. Huh….this is kinda weird, my whole body has that weird nanite pattern on it.

Thanks

_Our pleasure _

It's hard enough to search through these rooms but since you wreaked them up earlier it near impossible to tell what's what. Where's a red exit sign when you need it? I swear if I hear one more noise noise I'm gonna lose it. I mean Bobo's out cold, no chance he would wake up, right?

_Take a left_

You sure?

_Most positive master_

They've never let me down before so best listen to 'em. Hell to the YES! Looks like we found a garage of sorts. The place has an oily smell and there are random projects in progress lying around, most of them big machines. HOLLY MOTHER OF… what was that!? Best be prepared. Ok I've got a sword and I'm not afraid to use it.

"WHOSE THERE! I'm warning you I won't go easy on you!"

"Chill kid I ain't gonna tack ya. Less ya mess with my stuff." _Bobo you should've known. You look up to see him sitting on a beam._

_You quickly destroy your build._ "Geez Bobo, don't scare me like that"

"Off subject kid, what you doin here?"

"Uh, just looking around… you never showed me this place." _Yeah he's not gonna buy that. _

"What would make me think ya woke me up, snuck around here glowing like a nightlight, just to go off on a private tour of the building?" _He didn't buy it._

"Didn't mean to wake ya bro."

"You going out arn'tcha?"

"Uh…"

"Thought so." _He jumps down and looks at you. _"Welp, let's go get him."

"Go get who?"

"Don't play dumb with me Rex I know how you think." He says pointing to his head. "You're goin after blondie and I ain't about to let you go it lone wolf style. Sides someone has to pick him up, Doc and Six wouldn't risk their necks for the guy."

"R-really?"

"Yeah really kid. To be honest some stuff needs to be changed round here cuz without ya nothin gets done it's all stake outs an hiding." _He starts chuckling to himself and you join in glad to have someone help you get Noah back. _"Also I got a pretty good guess where they be keeping 'im."

"Glad to have ya on my side pal." _You say quickly making your rex ride_

_Bobo grabs his guns off the table and gets on. _"Happy to wreak some shit gain with ya kid." _And with that he opens up the garage door and you forget about how much Doc and Six will freak when you come back. You rev up the engine, Oh well let them freak out you'll have your best friend to have your back. With that you and Bobo are out in the night air blue light streaming behind you. _


	11. Busting In

**Authors Notes: Listen to Dj Melodie- Faster Faster whoop whoop! **

We're going **faster and faster** down the highway. I had taken earlier that day from the museum. It is still there which is a good thing.

"You sure he's in there?" _you shout back at your partner_

"Positive, last place he _can _be"

"Alright, if you're sure then hang on tight at all cost ok? This might hurt."

Ok guys you take it from here

_You sure master? I thought you didn't like us in control?_

Yes i'm sure, just find Noah ok? Oh, and keep Bobo with us, got it?

_Objective stated: Find: Noah Nixon. Keep the Ape. Take over host._

_You feel like you are going to sleep. You can feel yourself slipping into the back of your mind so you can watch and judge what the nanites do. You are still conscious for the most part but only to make sure they don't hurt anyone….well anyone you care about._

* * *

><p>You and Rex crash through one of the few walls surrounding the prison part of the museum.<p>

"So much for a quite entrance….." _He doesn't seem to respond to you, something's up. _"Yo, Rex?" _Nothing, he's just kinda spacing out while driving through the courtyard. You're surprised none of the guards are here by now. Ok that don't sound good that humming there that does not sound like the best of things to hear at this moement. _"Uh Rex?"

He's still not responding! But it looks like he's just gonna take off gunho into this situation. Of course da alarms are fucking gonna go off you fucking knew that from the beginnin!

Ok got it shoot everything you see…..and thankfully you stop shooting long enough to grab onto Rex as he changes into his punk busters. THE KID IS JUST STOMPING DOWN EVERYONE IN HIS WAY! I can't even recall a time when I've seen him like this…he's changing from his weapons back to the PB's faster then you thought he ever could. Big menacing guys in white go down faster then they eva would have before. Is da kid taking some sorta booster or somethin aww well forget it for now long as you making it through and living you're fine.

"YO REX PULL THIS HAVOC TRAIN OVA WE GOTTA ASK DIRECTIONS!" _hopefully you'll get something this time. And you do. He stops and holds up his latest victim still refusing to talk. _"Ok bub, let's get one thing straight." _You say putting a gun under his chin. _"We want to do this da easy way an you gonna give us a straight answer capiche?" _he nods a couple times_ "Good, glad we can all understand eachothda. Now we is lookin for a blond kid, seen him around?"

"That w-would be on the 5th floor, last door at the end of the hallway you can't miss it… b-but you'll never get there alive…" _you clock him over the head with your other gun_

"Let us worry bout that."_ You then climb aboard the destruction train again. _"Ok, Rex ya heard the man" _and he goes through the ceiling way to g….OW! There are probably around 30 guards on this one floor! _"Lemme off I gottem" _you turn around and jump off shooting down everything in your line of sight._

* * *

><p>There it is….all you have to do is smash down this door and you'll both be free (well that and get out of here alive).<p>

I want control again

_So soon?_

Yes, right this second!

_If you say so sir…. Resuming normal functions_

Ugh….it feels like you just woke up from a long nap, but you have more important things to worry about. There are people shooting and BoBo can't hold them off forever. You knock on the door (ok….pound).

"Noah! Noah,you in there?!"

"R-REX?!"

"Yeah man, it's me, hold up I'll have you out of here in no time. Just back away from the door aight?" _Smack hands are such a wonderful thing to have. You then pull the door right off its hinges and throw it into a couple of the so-called white men who are attacking you. _ _You then hold out your now normal hand to your best friend._

"Miss me?" _and you give him the best smile you can muster._


End file.
